A Rose By Anyother Name
by eternal-depths-of-emerald
Summary: Robin had a best friend before Wally that he basically grew up with and joined YJ with both Rob and KF.But with forming a new team and having dark secrets uncovered,can they all live up to the potential heroes they were destined to be? KF/R more inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know you're probably thinking I'm crazy for having all these unfinishes stories and still comeing out with new ones, and let me tell you something- that is crazy spelled KRAZIE!**

**If you don't like it don't read it, if you don't like what I'm doing then don't read my stuff. I'm tired of trying to please people and not having any fun with it, so now I'm just gonna write ehat ever I feel like when I feel like. Its just to you if your wanna ticket to the wild ride.**

**Is story is slash, and has an OC. Look belove for info on the OC.**

**Pax Prince-daughter of Diana Prince A.K.A. Wonder Woman/ ?**

**Diana-Roman goddess of the moon, hunting, forests, and childbirth, often identified with the Greek goddess ****Artemis**

**Pax-Roman Goddess of Peace**

**SUPERHERO NAME:**

**Nyx- Greek Goddess of the night**

**POWERS:**

**Empathy- Can feel other's emotions. Pax is working on being able to turn this on and off at will.**

**Darkness/Shadow manipulation- Manipulation of the shadows and darkness. Pax can not make her own, it has to already exist for her to manipulate it, even then it takes on a purplish tint. For obvious reasons this power works best at night. **

**Night vision- the ability to see in the dark. Pax's powers have an affinity for the dark so she needs to see in it. **

**Psionic blast- the ability to cause others pain, go into a comatose state, or go in to a vegetative state, or cause death with just your mind. Pax can only do this through eye contact, as long as the initial contact has been made it still holds if the person looks away. She's not strong enough to cause death…yet. **

**Possession- to possess another's body. Pax can only do this by physical contact, but it weakens her and her powers greatly the longer she does it. **

**TRAVEL:**

**A dark purple mist that can squeeze through the smallest spaces. Moves like fog, and can be virtually undetected unless you know what you're looking for.**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Parings: Kid Flash/Robin, Aqualad/Miss Martian, Red Arrow/Artimis,Superboy/Nyx,Flash/Iris West, Superman/Lois Lane, Wonder Woman/?_

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I ownis Pax/Nyx, everything else belongs to DC.

_CHAPTER ONE_

The first day at new school was suppose to ne exciting, thrilling, something you'll never forget. Well, this certainly was going to be Pax would never forget.

As she sat there on the bench drawing pictures in the dirt with a stick, looking up occasionally to roll her eyes at the snotty rich kids who were too good to play on the jungle gym, she cursed her mother for what felt was the hundredth time that day. It was her mother's fault she was at this "prestigious" school with all these stuck up brats instead of all her friends at the public school. It was her mother's fault why she has been stared at all day like some kind of zoo exhibit.

She sighed as she finished her dirt portrait, and crude stick figure moral of the Justice League, Her mom standing next to Batman proudly. She was contemplating the idea of having something fall on top of her mother when she heard something quite horrid.

"Oh, look, its the dick. Hey, dick, how is it hanging?"

The laughter that followed made her cringe. She looked up and notices a rather plump blond boy surrounded by three of his lackeys, and a small raven haired boy with wide sad blue eyes.

"Looky there, boys. The dick has nothing to say." The blond brat said, obviously trying to riel the small raven.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone?" The raven asked.

"Aw, whats the matter? Does the wittle dick not like us talking about him?" The brat cooed.

The raven looked up across the playground to where the teachers were sitting comfortable by the door talking amongst themselves, oblivious as to what was transpiring with the children. The rave looked back to the brat, but caught Pax's eyes as he did. His eyes weren't pleading, they just looked embarrassed, and tired.

"Don't you eyes have something better to do?" He as the brat.

"What, and miss a chance to welcome our favorite classmate?" The brat asked.

Alright, that was it!

Pax got up and started walking towards the boys, pushing up her sleeves as she did. "Hey,you." She called out.

The brat and his loons turned towards her while the raven refused to met her eyes again.

"Excuse me?" The brat asked astounded.

"Did I stutter, you jerk?"

"Well, I've never-"

"Yeah, I bet you haven't, but you've had everything else." She point towards his more than plump stomach.

When the brat was too flabbergasted to form a complete sentence Pax continued, "I heard you all the way from other there," She jerked her thumb behind her at the bench she was sitting at, "You were picking on this kid just because of his name, picking on him for something he has no say in."

"Well, you have to admit his name is quite amusing." The brats smirked, puffing his stomach out as if he prided himself on his humor skills.

"Actually, no I don't because its not."

The brat looked offended.

"I bet you have a name just as embarrassing."

The blonde brat stuck his nose in the air and grabbed his waist coat respectfully, "Hardly." He smirked.

Pax raised her eyebrow, looking to the smaller raven haired boy, then back. "Oh? Do tell."

"I," The brat stated proudly, his chest puffing out more and more with every word, "Am Charles Theodore Shnickerton IV."

"Shnickerton?" Pax asked incredibly.

"The IV, yes. Now how, pray tell, is that embarrassing?"

Pax saw the raven boy look down dejectedly, as if he knew it was all hopeless.

She smirked. This was just getting started.

"Well, jee, _Chuck_," Her smirk grew wider.

The raven looked back up with unbelieving eyes.

"I don't know, this certainly is a hard one. But really, _Shnickerton_? It kind of makes me wanna _up-chuck_."

The kids surrounding the brat were unsuccessfully trying to hide their snickers.

"I think for now, _Chuck_, I'm gonna call you _Snuggleton_. Sounds much more appealing.

"WHAT?" The brat exclaimed walking up to Pax, "You dare defile the Shnickerton name?" He pointed a finger in her face.

Pax crossed her arms and pretended to give it some serious thought. "Um, yep, I think I just did."

"Why, you little-"

But he was cut off by Pax grabbing his extended arm. She drew their shadows from the ground and made them crowed around her face, looking a bit demonic.

"Now, now, _Chuckie-Poo_, let's not do something we'll regret later."

The brat's eyes grew large as fear radiated off him like ocean waves. He looked around to see if anyone else noticed her new appearance. None did. He caught her eyes when he looked back, she instantly made pain sear throughout his body like red hot pin pricks, making him feel as if his head was splitting in two.

"Maybe you'll think twice about bullying a kid just because of something as miniscule as a name." She blinked, and like that, the shadows and the pain vanished as quick as they came.

"AHHHH!" The brat screamed as soon as Pax dropped his arm.

"Now, _Chuckie Snuggles_, that's not nice." She feigned pouting and shifted the shadows beneath them teasingly.

"St-stay away from me!" the brat screamed as he and his goonies scurried away.

"With pleasure." Pax chuckled darkly.

She then noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see the small blue eyed raven she intended on saving. She walked up to where he had taken a seat on a bench much similar to the one she had taken refuge in the beginning of this awe inspiring recess.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked with a look of genuine concern, sitting down next to the boy.

He nodded silently, refusing to look at her. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."

They just sat there in silence for a few moments. Pax wondered why she didn't just leave, she had done her duty by saving the civilian, so why was she still there?

She turned towards the boy once more, watching him fiddle with his finger in his lap. Why wasn't he leaving? He was obviously fidgety, he had said his thank you, so why weren't they both on their ways like her mother told her always happens?

"So," Pax's mouth started before her brain could comprehend what happened, "So, I assume Dick is short for Richard?"

The boy nodded, yet again.

"Is there a last name to that, or are you 'Just Richard'?"

She noticed a slight smile quirk up at the of Richard's mouth.

"Grayson, my last name is Grayson."

"Richard Grayson." Pax said trying the name out.

Richard nodded and Pax began to wonder if he was part bobble-head.

"But I don't like to go by it. I usually go by Dick, and haven't really had a problem with it until here." He gestured vaguely with his hand as to what happened with the blond brat.

Pax shook her head, "Kids can be so cruel. But I'm sure Chuckie Snuggleton the whatever will leave you alone for now on, and if he doesn't I'll take care of him." She playfully pounded her clenched fist in to her free palm a few times.

Richard let out a small giggle that Pax just happened to be adorable. "So, since you know my name, what's yours?" He asked, eyes shining.

"The names Pax, Pax Prince."

"Prince?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's nothing." He shook his head, raven locks flapping about. "I guess you're the new girl, huh?"

Pax groaned, "Does everybody know that?"

Richard giggled again, "I don't know, I just know that before you got here I was the new kid."

"Really? How long have you been here?"

"About a month or so." He shrugged.

Pax sighed, "Wow, I'm really only here because of my mom. I got a scholarship from Wyane Enterprises, so my mom made me transfer here to 'better myself for my aspiring future' instead of going to public school with my friends." She said using air quotes.

Richard smiled at her antics, "Well, I'm kind of glad Diana made you go here."

"Yeah, well- wait, Diana? You know my mom?"

He nodded in his bobble-headed way, "Yep, she works with my gardia-I mean my dad." He corrected himself, but it was too late. He saw Pax's eyes steadily grow as she added things up in her head.

"Oh my God, Richard Grayson, you're Bruce Wayne's ward!"

Richard cringed waiting for the sudden idolism that he had soon learned came with Bruce's name.

"No, way!"

Here it comes…

"You're a lot younger than I thought you'd be."  
>Wait, "What?" He asked blinking owlishly at Pax.<p>

"Yeah, Bruce really isn't the kid type." _Especially in his Batman threads._ "I would have thought you'd be at least 16 or so." She gave him a quick once over, "How old are you, anyways?" She squinted her eyes at him, as if he were wearing the answer somewhere on his person.

"10."

Pax's eyes widened again.

"You?" He asked.

"Me? I'm 12, I actually go to middle school."

"Hey, I go here too!" Richard retorted.

She looked him up and down again suspiciously.

"Well, when Bruce adopted me, my education was a bit…sketchy, so he had me tested, and then tutored me for about a year. And then, like I said, I just started here last month."

"So, you're like, smart?" Pax asked belatedly.

Richard shrugged, "I guess."

Pax smiled at him, "Coolness."

Then, something hit her. If Bruce was Batman and had adopted Richard a year ago, about the same time his partner Robin Boy Wonder had made his appearance, does that make Richard Robin?

She looked him over a third time, they were just about the same height, had the same dark hair, Richard has baby blue eyes and of course Robin always wears a mask.

Hmm…

"Pax? Hey, Pax!"

Pax came back to the present to see Richard's hand waving in front of her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya, Richy." She said dismissively to his hand.

"'Richy'?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, you don't want to go by Richard, you don't want to go by Dick, and I can't call you 'Hey, You', so I'm going to call you Richy."

He stood there a moment, thinking. Pax watched the smile slowly grow on his face.

"Alright, I like it." Good because she was going to call him that weather he liked it or not.

She just smiled and shrugged, "Hey man, what are friends for?"

"I don't know, I've never really had any."

"Really?" She asked appalled.

"Yep."

Then, the bell ran, indicating that it was time to go in. They got off their bench and headed in, Richard slightly in front. Pax watched the back of Richard's head, thinking there was something about the boy that was special, something she knew would be great.

"Hey, Richy?" She called out.

"Yeah?" He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

Pax looked at him, and grabbed his hand as would comfort a younger brother, which Pax was quickly beginning to see Richard as.

"I'm glad my mom made me come here too."

Richard smile, getting what she was trying to indicate, and together they made their way back into the school.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**There you go, I want it to follow along with the show abit too before I pull off and go my own way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know you're probably thinking I'm crazy for having all these unfinishes stories and still comeing out with new ones, and let me tell you something- that is crazy spelled KRAZIE!**

**If you don't like it don't read it, if you don't like what I'm doing then don't read my stuff. I'm tired of trying to please people and not having any fun with it, so now I'm just gonna write ehat ever I feel like when I feel like. Its just to you if your wanna ticket to the wild ride.**

**Is story is slash, and has an OC. Look belove for info on the OC.**

**Pax Prince-daughter of Diana Prince A.K.A. Wonder Woman/ ?**

**Diana-Roman goddess of the moon, hunting, forests, and childbirth, often identified with the Greek goddess ****Artemis**

**Pax-Roman Goddess of Peace**

**SUPERHERO NAME:**

**Nyx- Greek Goddess of the night**

**POWERS:**

**Empathy- Can feel other's emotions. Pax is working on being able to turn this on and off at will.**

**Darkness/Shadow manipulation- Manipulation of the shadows and darkness. Pax can not make her own, it has to already exist for her to manipulate it, even then it takes on a purplish tint. For obvious reasons this power works best at night. **

**Night vision- the ability to see in the dark. Pax's powers have an affinity for the dark so she needs to see in it. **

**Psionic blast- the ability to cause others pain, go into a comatose state, or go in to a vegetative state, or cause death with just your mind. Pax can only do this through eye contact, as long as the initial contact has been made it still holds if the person looks away. She's not strong enough to cause death…yet. **

**Possession- to possess another's body. Pax can only do this by physical contact, but it weakens her and her powers greatly the longer she does it. **

**TRAVEL:**

**A dark purple mist that can squeeze through the smallest spaces. Moves like fog, and can be virtually undetected unless you know what you're looking for.**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Parings: Kid Flash/Robin, Aqualad/Miss Martian, Red Arrow/Artimis,Superboy/Nyx,Flash/Iris West, Superman/Lois Lane, Wonder Woman/?_

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I ownis Pax/Nyx, everything else belongs to DC.

_3 months later_

"So, I really get to meet Robin?" Pax asked her mother for what seemed like the bazillianth time.

Diana resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her daughter as she straightened Pax's mask that was a bit crooked.

"Yes, you finally get to meet him."

"Awesome!" Pax cried as she re-readjusted her mask.

"Mom, this thing is so annoying! It's been months, and I'm still not use to this stupid thing." She huffed before ripping it off her face completely.

"Why do I even have to wear it? You don't wear one, and neither does Uncle Clark." She complained as Diana put on her tiara, officially becoming Wonder Woman.

Diana kneeled down next to where her daughter had sat down on her bed, arms crossed and pouting. She took Pax's mask in her hand, turning it about. It was nothing special really, just a simple dark purple mask that curved out at the tops and bottoms of the eye holes, the curves matching the other dark purple, intricate spirals on Pax's otherwise black suite.

Diana looked into her daughter's violet eyes and gave a soft smile. "The mask is you're protection, Pax." She said sternly, but with parental warmth, "Your most valuable and venerable asset is your identity. If a villain were know who you really were they could hurt you whether or not you were dressed as a hero, they don't' care that you're just a child, it doesn't matter to them."

"But, I can take care of myself." Pax whined.

"Yes, I know and I'm not doubting you." Diana said, trying to stay calm and get the point across to her strong headed daughter.

So much like her father.

"But you're still a child, your powers are still developing, you have limitations."

Pax opened her mouth to rebut, but Diana stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"Limitations that all heroes have." Diana continued.

Pax turned away, looking offended.

"Even though Uncle Clark and I don't were a mask as heroes, we still wear disguises as civilians to protect us and the ones we love." She looked pointedly at Pax.

Pax looked down, feeling a little ashamed, but she still hated the mask.

Diana chuckled as if she was reading Pax's mind, "Just do me a favor so I can rest easily and wear the mask."

Pax sighed knowing she had lost this round, "Alright, alright, fine." She snatched the dreaded thing from Diana's hand, and forced it on her face. "Happy?"

Diana reached out and adjusted it once more, "Ecstatic."

They were going to meet on the rooftop of Wayne Enterprises in Gotham, further concluding Pax's hypothesis on who Robin really is. Pax and Diana had beaten them, opting to travel by Pax's dark mist than Diana's invisible jet.

Pax couldn't stay still, she'd walk back and forth on the roof, trying to add things up in her head to prove her suspicion right. What she didn't know, and what amused her mother immensely, was that as Pax walked to and fro she unconsciously started to drag the darkness with her. When the entire roof had no more shadows left wonder Woman decided to intervene.

"Nyx? Nyx! Pax!"

"What?" The shadows immediately dispersed to their rightful places, coating the roof in darkness once more where needed.

"Nyx, you need to pay attention. I shouldn't have to call your civilian name in the field." Wonder Woman chastised.

Nyx cringed, "Sorry, mo-I mean, Wonder Woman."

"You've been at this how long, and still got the slip of the tongue?" Came a new, almost familiar voice.

Nyx jumped, and called the shadows to her, ready to strike.

"Nyx, stand down." Sounded a gruff command.

"Sorry, Batman." Nyx said as she sent the shadows away.

"Wow, that was kind of cool." Said the maybe not so new voice.

Nyx moved the dark just enough to show Batman looking as Nightmarish as ever, and a younger figure in red, yellow, and green. Where Batman was always void of expression, the youth had a smirk on his face, as if he knew something you didn't.

"Batman, glad you could make it." Wonder Woman said as she walked toward him in greeting.

"Wonder Woman." He nodded to her.

Then, she tuned to the boy, "Robin, good to see you as well."

Robin lost the cheeky smile, and gave a respectful, "You too, Wonder Woman."

He then turned back to the younger girl, "So, you must be Nyx."

Nyx just nodded, still studying him, comparing and contrasting.

Robin held out a small gloved hand, Nyx took it hesitantly, "So, you're the Boy wonder."

"You could say that." His smirk fast returning.

"How's it working with the gargoyle?" She asked nodding towards Batman who was quietly chatting with her mother.

He giggled at her joke, and if she had been paying attention to anything else she might noticed Batman's glare or her mother yell out her name, but she wasn't. That giggle was the same giggle, the creepy, shivers down your spine giggle.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked slowly.

Knowing Batman, she couldn't just use her hands. She called the shadows and swept her hands in front of her. They came by like wind, taking Robin's mask with them before they went back to their original places.

There was collective yell of "Nyx!" and "Robin!" before Nyx yelled out "Yes, I knew it!" As her own violet eyes met outstanding baby blues riddled with confusion and shock.

"I knew it had to be you, Richy!"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**Short chap, yeah I know. The next will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I know you're probably thinking I'm crazy for having all these unfinishes stories and still comeing out with new ones, and let me tell you something- that is crazy spelled KRAZIE!**

**If you don't like it don't read it, if you don't like what I'm doing then don't read my stuff. I'm tired of trying to please people and not having any fun with it, so now I'm just gonna write ehat ever I feel like when I feel like. Its just to you if your wanna ticket to the wild ride.**

**Is story is slash, and has an OC. Look belove for info on the OC.**

**Pax Prince-daughter of Diana Prince A.K.A. Wonder Woman/ ?**

**Diana-Roman goddess of the moon, hunting, forests, and childbirth, often identified with the Greek goddess ****Artemis**

**Pax-Roman Goddess of Peace**

**SUPERHERO NAME:**

**Nyx- Greek Goddess of the night**

**POWERS:**

**Empathy- Can feel other's emotions. Pax is working on being able to turn this on and off at will.**

**Darkness/Shadow manipulation- Manipulation of the shadows and darkness. Pax can not make her own, it has to already exist for her to manipulate it, even then it takes on a purplish tint. For obvious reasons this power works best at night. **

**Night vision- the ability to see in the dark. Pax's powers have an affinity for the dark so she needs to see in it. **

**Psionic blast- the ability to cause others pain, go into a comatose state, or go in to a vegetative state, or cause death with just your mind. Pax can only do this through eye contact, as long as the initial contact has been made it still holds if the person looks away. She's not strong enough to cause death…yet. **

**Possession- to possess another's body. Pax can only do this by physical contact, but it weakens her and her powers greatly the longer she does it. **

**TRAVEL:**

**A dark purple mist that can squeeze through the smallest spaces. Moves like fog, and can be virtually undetected unless you know what you're looking for.**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Parings: Kid Flash/Robin, Aqualad/Miss Martian, Red Arrow/Artimis,Superboy/Nyx,Flash/Iris West, Superman/Lois Lane, Wonder Woman/?, Batman/?_

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I ownis Pax/Nyx, everything else belongs to DC.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute, you knew it was me all along?"

"Yep."

"But, how?"

"The first day we meet, you used you shadow manipulation and psionic blast on Chuckie." Richard said as he crossed his arms looking smug.

Pax's jaw had yet to close.

They were currently sitting at the dining room table in Wayne Manor, Pax and Richy across from each other While Diana and Bruce sat a few seats away.

"Why the hell didn't you tell?" Pax finally asked once she got over the initial shock and ignoring her mother's reprimanding her crud language.

"What would I have said, 'Hi, thanks for saving me from those goons, by the way I saw you use your powers. You must be Nyx, I'm Robin Boy Wonder, nice to meet you.'? You would have thought I was crazy or a threat for figuring you out so fast."

"Well, then maybe something a little more subtle the next day or something, it's been 3 months, Richy!" Pax tried to reason.

Richy sighed and looked down at the extravagant oak the table was made of, only the best for a Wayne. He rolled his eyes at the thought before he plead his case.

"Truth be told," He started, not caring that Bruce and Diana were there, "I just didn't want to lose my first real friend."

Pax immediately deflated. All this time she had been focused on how this was affecting _her_. She never thought about Richy's feelings.

Frowning, she got up and walked around the massive table to sit next to Richy. She took his hand carefully, the boy she considered her brother.

Richy sighed again, still not meeting Pax's eyes, but he didn't pull his hand away. Pax took that as a good sign.

"In the very beginning, when I first joined Bruce as Robin, I was told under no circumstances was I to tell anyone my true identity. Richard Grayson and Robin were to be two completely separate people, even though I played both parts."

Pax looked up to where the adults were seated, silent except for their own whispered conversation. It looked as though they had no idea she and Richy were talking about, but Pax could tell by the way Bruce had his head angled that he could hear. And just based on the fact that her mother was Wonder Woman was evidence enough that she could hear them as well.

Richy either didn't notice or didn't care, he just continued. "When I meet you, I was Richard Grayson: 10 year old kid who had just lost his parents and adopted by one of the world's richest men. If I was Robin at the time I could have kicked their butts."

"If you had dealt with it yourself I wouldn't have stepped in to help." Pax said slowly, nodding her head understanding.

Richy nodded too, still not looking up from the grainy patterns in wood of the table. "Even though I realized who you were, one of us, I still couldn't tell you. I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

Pax squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"When Bruce told me I was finally going to meet you, or Nyx, it was almost like I could finally just be one person. We'd know each other in both 'lives', you just wouldn't know it was me in both of them."

"Oh, Richy, a lot of good that did us." Pax sighed sympathetically.

Richy sniffled a bit, "I-I just didn't want to lose you." He suddenly threw his arms around her neck.

Not for the first time did Pax realize just how small Richy really was. Even though he was only 2 years younger, he only came to her shoulder. And her mother was an Amazon.

Pax just held the boy closer to her, wanting to protect him from the world. This boy, who had lost everything and just wanted to keep one thing to himself, wanted to be selfish for just one time and not be Batman's Boy Wonder. Wanting to just be a lonely 10 year old boy who wanted to keep his first friend, one of the first people to care for him in this new life.

"Oh, Richy." She said again, "You won't lose me, you can't. I won't let you." She joked a bit, feeling him chuckle more than hearing it.

"You won't have to." Came a deeper gruff voice.

Pax looked up to see Bruce and Diana finally joining in on the conversation.

"I-I won't?" Richy asked innocently, pulling away from Pax and wiping at his eyes.

Bruce just shook his head.

"Bruce and I have agreed that it would be a good thing if you two continued this friendship not only as Richard Grayson and Pax Prince, but as Nyx and Robin as well." Diana said with a warm smile to them, almost polar opposite from Bruce's totally stoic expressionless face. "We think it'd be good you to have each other to confide in." She continued.

"Awesome!" The two pre-teens cried out.

"Can you imagine?" Pax asked clapping her hands together, "Robin and Nyx working together!"

"Just like our parents on the Justice League." Robin said joining in.

In the misted of their enjoyment, they missed Bruce's comment to Diana, "I hope you're right about this."

Diana smiled softly, never taking her eyes off of the two friends. "Things aren't set in stone, Bruce. What happens, happens. We of all people should know that."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**Short chap, yeah I know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know you're probably thinking I'm crazy for having all these unfinishes stories and still comeing out with new ones, and let me tell you something- that is crazy spelled KRAZIE!**

**If you don't like it don't read it, if you don't like what I'm doing then don't read my stuff. I'm tired of trying to please people and not having any fun with it, so now I'm just gonna write ehat ever I feel like when I feel like. Its just to you if your wanna ticket to the wild ride.**

**Is story is slash, and has an OC. Look belove for info on the OC.**

**Pax Prince-daughter of Diana Prince A.K.A. Wonder Woman/ ?**

**Diana-Roman goddess of the moon, hunting, forests, and childbirth, often identified with the Greek goddess ****Artemis**

**Pax-Roman Goddess of Peace**

**SUPERHERO NAME:**

**Nyx- Greek Goddess of the night**

**POWERS:**

**Empathy- Can feel other's emotions. Pax is working on being able to turn this on and off at will.**

**Darkness/Shadow manipulation- Manipulation of the shadows and darkness. Pax can not make her own, it has to already exist for her to manipulate it, even then it takes on a purplish tint. For obvious reasons this power works best at night. **

**Night vision- the ability to see in the dark. Pax's powers have an affinity for the dark so she needs to see in it. **

**Psionic blast- the ability to cause others pain, go into a comatose state, or go in to a vegetative state, or cause death with just your mind. Pax can only do this through eye contact, as long as the initial contact has been made it still holds if the person looks away. She's not strong enough to cause death…yet. **

**Possession- to possess another's body. Pax can only do this by physical contact, but it weakens her and her powers greatly the longer she does it. **

**TRAVEL:**

**A dark purple mist that can squeeze through the smallest spaces. Moves like fog, and can be virtually undetected unless you know what you're looking for.**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Parings: Kid Flash/Robin, Aqualad/Miss Martian, Red Arrow/Artimis,Superboy/Nyx,Flash/Iris West, Superman/Lois Lane, Wonder Woman/?, Batman/?_

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I ownis Pax/Nyx, everything else belongs to DC.

_1 year later_

"Why do we have to call in reinforcements if it's just the Joker?" Nyx asked Batman as he stood in front of his supercomputer in the Batcave.

"Because it's not just the Joker." Batman gruffed out, not even turning away from the computer to answer her.

"Huh?" Came Robin's voice beside her.

"It's not just the Joker." Batman repeated, "He's gathering a league of villains, the Unjustice Gang, and we need to stop him before he requites too many. That's why Wonder Woman has gone to pick up the Flash and Green Arrow."

Nyx sat down in a spiny chair and thought while Robin walked up next to Batman, eyes glued to the screen as well, watching as Batman sorted through potential Unjustice Gang profiles zoom by and put into separate files from most likely member to least.

"Why does mom have to pick up the Flash, wouldn't it just be faster for him to run here?" Nyx asked as she moved her fingers lazily to use the darkness in the Batcave to spin her chair languidly.

"We want to keep their presence and their sidekicks here under wraps. Which is why _Wonder Woman _is picking them up in her invisible jet.

Nyx glared at the back of his cowl covered head, she hated when someone called them sidekicks, as if it were a disgusting swear word they unintentionally let slip.

"Yeah, Nyx, just think, more sidekicks on the job with us. We get to see speedy again and finally meet Kid Flash!" Robin said excitedly.

Nyx flinched at _that word_ again, but she wouldn't glare at her dear Richy, but she would tease him about his little boy-crush. "Oh God, Richy, please don't go all Fanboy on me." She said as she slapped her purple gloved hand to her forehead.

Batman finally tore away from the computer, not noticing Robin immediately tapping on the keys whilst he wasn't looking, nor did he notice the light rosy hue that had taken over Robin's face just underneath his mask.

No, Batman was too busy reprimanding Nyx, again. "Robin was just expressing an optimist outlook on the situation. And meeting more kids like you two wouldn't hurt either."

"What do you mean by 'more kids like us'?" Nyx asked sitting up and raising an accusatory eyebrow at the Dark Knight. "What's so wrong with us that we have to meet other people?"

But before Batman could answer there was an exciting "Done!" Coming from Robin's direction.

Nyx stood up and walked to the other side of Robin, "Done what exactly?" She asked.

"Yes, I would like to know that as well." Batman said looming over his small bird.

They watched as the screen showed profiles sped past, automatically putting themselves in to the correct files.

Nyx whistled, "Putting those computer classes to use then, birdy?"

Robin smirked, "Just thought it'd get the job done faster."

Batman was still shocked into silence, why hadn't he thought of that?

Then, there was a sound of someone clearing their throat from behind them, all three masked occupants in the room were greeted Alfred's presence.

"Masters Flash and Green Arrow as here to see you, Sir."

But before Alfred had even gotten to the middle of his sentence there was a blur of crimson and gold that circled them a few times before coming to a literal stand still on the other side of Batman and Nyx.

Batman turned his head about an inch to the right, barely acknowledging the red spandexed hero, "Barry." He solemnly greeted before turning back to his supercomputer, still a bit uneasy with what Robin had done.

"Bruce." The Flash returned, crossing his arms and joining Batman at staring at the screen.

Nyx was more interested in the character next to her, as was Robin.

There was one word that instantly sprang to mind as she watched the jittery ketchup and mustard clad boy taking in the surroundings of the Batcave-

SPAZ!

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" He kept muttering.

Nyx was fairly tempted to restrain him with some shadows before he wet himself.

She vaguely noticed Robin follow his every move before a voice cut into her musings from the cave entrance, "Stop acting like a crazed fan, Rookie!"

She turned just in time to Speedy and green Arrow come around the bend, making their way towards them.

"Roy." Nyx greeted with a smile. She got up from her spiny chair and hugged him.

She could tell he had been working out, still trying to prove himself, and had gotten just a bit taller since they had last parted. But even with all the new manly buffness he had successfully achieved, he still held her genteelly, protectively, like an endearing older brother.

"Nyx." Batman said sternly.

"What?" She asked innocently while braking away from Speedy, "You called Flash by his civilian name first."

Batman just face palmed and glared at the Flash and Green Arrow while they chuckled. Nyx turned to Robin who was unsuccessfully trying to hide his infamous giggle behind his dark gloved hand and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah, that's mature." He said as he rolled his eyes playfully at her,

"Yep, you'd know."

Speedy rolled his eyes this time, exasperated. "You two sure have grown up." He sarcastically remarked.

"Yep!" Robin and Nyx answered in unison.

"Wow."

All three masked teens/pre-teen turned to the goggled redhead.

"Wow." He repeated.

Then, he suddenly appeared in front of Nyx, rapidly shaking her hand like he was trying to pump water, then he materialized in front of Robin, shaking his hand with just as much enthusiasm.

"Oh my God, Robin and Nyx, here, in the flesh. I'm actually shaking your hands, and talking to you!"

Nyx and Robin exchanged a look.

"Yeah, about that, I'm going to need my hand back." Robin said awkwardly.

The blindingly bright dressed boy blinked, "Right, sorry about that." He nervously scratched the back of his neck as if he didn't know what to do with his hands after he dropped Robin's.

"It's okay." Robin mumbled almost shyly, something Nyx didn't see from him outside of his Richard Grayson mode.

"I'm Kid Flash by the way, Flash's partner."

"Really? I couldn't tell by the outfit, or anything." Nyx muttered. But she had to hand it to him for saying partner and not the dreaded 's'_ word_.

Kid Flash's face turned almost as red as his hair.

"Apparently, he's a big fan." Speedy said with a smirk, "Couldn't stop talking about the famous Nyx and Robin."

"The first boy and girl hero partners, you guys started it all. How can you not be a fan?" Kid Flash jumped in.

"Oh looky there, Robin, the president of our fan club." Nyx said raising an eyebrow.

Who was this guy? Was Barry seriously hurting that much in the field that he picked Kid Fan?

"I think it's kind of flattering." Robin mumbled, cheeks tinged red once more.

"Of course you do." Nyx face palmed, and sighed out a long "Oh, God."

"I second that." Speedy replied.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**Short chap, yeah I know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I know you're probably thinking I'm crazy for having all these unfinishes stories and still comeing out with new ones, and let me tell you something- that is crazy spelled KRAZIE!**

**If you don't like it don't read it, if you don't like what I'm doing then don't read my stuff. I'm tired of trying to please people and not having any fun with it, so now I'm just gonna write ehat ever I feel like when I feel like. Its just to you if your wanna ticket to the wild ride.**

**Is story is slash, and has an OC. Look belove for info on the OC.**

**Pax Prince-daughter of Diana Prince A.K.A. Wonder Woman/ ?**

**Diana-Roman goddess of the moon, hunting, forests, and childbirth, often identified with the Greek goddess ****Artemis**

**Pax-Roman Goddess of Peace**

**SUPERHERO NAME:**

**Nyx- Greek Goddess of the night**

**POWERS:**

**Empathy- Can feel other's emotions. Pax is working on being able to turn this on and off at will.**

**Darkness/Shadow manipulation- Manipulation of the shadows and darkness. Pax can not make her own, it has to already exist for her to manipulate it, even then it takes on a purplish tint. For obvious reasons this power works best at night. **

**Night vision- the ability to see in the dark. Pax's powers have an affinity for the dark so she needs to see in it. **

**Psionic blast- the ability to cause others pain, go into a comatose state, or go in to a vegetative state, or cause death with just your mind. Pax can only do this through eye contact, as long as the initial contact has been made it still holds if the person looks away. She's not strong enough to cause death…yet. **

**Possession- to possess another's body. Pax can only do this by physical contact, but it weakens her and her powers greatly the longer she does it. **

**TRAVEL:**

**A dark purple mist that can squeeze through the smallest spaces. Moves like fog, and can be virtually undetected unless you know what you're looking for.**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Parings: Kid Flash/Robin, Aqualad/Miss Martian, Red Arrow/Artimis,Superboy/Nyx,Flash/Iris West, Superman/Lois Lane, Wonder Woman/?, Batman/?_

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I ownis Pax/Nyx, everything else belongs to DC.

_Sorry to all of those who wanted a show down between the heroes and the baddies,I'm really bad at fighting action. I'll try again in later chaps._

Foiling the Joker's plot for mass chaos/hostel take over has got to be one of the best feelings. Stopping his requitment was a lot easier with four extra pairs of hands.

Pax sighed as she peeled off her outfit. Always a relief to put on clothes that weren't made of rubber, kevlar, and spandex.

She walked out of the Batcave and in to the main house through the old grandfather clock, pondering if all superheroes had a fetish for chaffing, when she pasted the living room. She paused, and backstepped.

There were people in there.

No one just sat in the Wayne Manor living room, there were too many valuable items strategically placed to seem like an astatically pleasing museum. Bruce would always chase her and Richy out of there, and don't get her started on all the times Alfred caught them. Sometimes he provoked fear in you easier than Batman.

Turning back to the guests, she soon recognized her mom, Bruce, Richy, Barry, Oliver, Roy, and whoever was supposed to be Kid Flash. But they were all in their civilian clothes as well.

"Uh, hi?" She said awkwardly having it come out as more of a question.  
>"Well, look who decided to join us." Roy announced from his perch leaning on the wall besides to the unlit fireplace.<p>

"Um, excuse me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"We've been waiting on you for, like, ever!" Kid Flash said, throwing up his arms in exasperation.

"I'm sorry?" She was confused.

Usually, after the missions she went on with Richy and Bruce she'd just hang out with Richy, unless she was drained, then she just went home and went to bed.

"Dude, she's a girl, you know how long they take to get ready." Richy snickered on the other side of Kid Flash.

Pax glared at him, one mission with guy and already Richy is all over him, throwing his punches at her from the other side.

"Well, she's here. Let's just go already." Roy said as he pushed off the wall, making his way towards the front door.

"Go where?" Pax finally asked.

"To get food. Duh." Kid Flash as he high fived Barry and rubbed his stomach simultaneously.

"Um, are we not going home?" Pax asked her mother.

"Only if you don't feel like going out. I know how drained you usually are after facing the Joker." Diana said tuning concerned eyes on her daughter.

"Ha, you get tired out after facing one baddie?" Kid Flash teased.

"Hey, you try possessing someone for an extenxded amoount of time and see how fresh you feel." Roy barked, quick to defend Pax as any older-brother-like-figure would.

She sent him a warm smile as a thanks in his direction.

"And it wasn't just one bad guy. If it was you know Ol' Bats wouldn't have sent for us." Barry added ruffling Kid Flash's outrageously red hair.

"Possession takes a lot of energy." Diana as she felt Pax's forehead, "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Honey?"

"Yeah, you look a bit pale." Richy observed as he grabbed Pax's hand.

Maybe he hadn't abandoned her after all.

Pax nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just sleep like the dead tonight. But I want to go out with you guys."

Oliver clapped her lightly on the shoulder, "There's a trooper."

They ended up going to a 50's themed café that Pax, Diana, Richy, and Bruce frequently haunt. Two tables, superheroes and _sidekicks_.

"You mean adults and kids." Richy mumbled as Roy and Kid Flash pick up their menus. "They just want to talk about us without us actually hearing." He pouted not even bothering with the menu. Richy and Pax had been there so many times that the waitresses knew their usuals.

"This is so cool, not only did I get to fight with Robin and Nyx, but I get to eat with them too!" Kid Flash said excitedly in his seat, bouncing up and down so fast he looked like he was practically vibrating.

"Say that any louder and you won't be doing much of anything anymore because it's really hard to do anything when you're dead." Roy muttered seriously through his teeth.

Richy sigh, "We're off duty and in public, why don't you just call us by our names?"

"You'd let me do that?"

"Great, Richy, way to add to his hyper-fandom." Pax mumbled.

"Well, yeah," Richy said ignoring her, "Our dads know each other's, you have to in the League."

"Flash, Barry, isn't my dad. He's my uncle, married my Aunt Iris, but they're as good as my parents."

Richy smiled, "Bruce isn't my dad either, just my guardian."

"Ollie sort of adopted me, but it's nothing legal." Roy put in with a shrug as the waitress left with his and Kid Flash's food orders. Grumbbling about how much Kid Flash had seriously ordered.

They all looked to Pax, two out of three already knowing the answer.

"Uh, Diana, Wonder Woman, is my actual biological mother." She mumbled as she discreetly took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Dude, that is awesome!" Wally exclaimed, "So, who's your dad?" He suddenly asked, tilting his head to the side looking at her as if she were some specimen to be studied under a microscope.

Pax got a sudden flashback of her first day at Gotham Academy, the first time she met Richy.

She cringed at the question, she saw Richy and Roy wearing mirror images. She cast a quick look towards the adult, praying they hadn't heard Kid Mouth's outburst.

Thankfully they didn't.

She was brought back to their own table with the sound of Roy smacking Wally upside the head. "Idiot. Don't ask such personal questions." He hissed as Wally rubbed his now abused cranium.

"Dude, that's highly classified information." Richy frantically whispered, eyes locked on the other table just as Pax's previously were.

"Alright, alright, jeez, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"No, they mean classified as in no one knows." Pax whispered staring into the lukewarm dreads of her cocoa.

She looked back at the adults as they burst out into laughter at something Barry had apparently said. Well, everyone except for Bruce, which led her to think the joke was made at his expense.

"Sometimes, I wonder if even she knows."

She hadn't realized that she had said that last part out loud, but even Wally knew what she was talking about.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "Look, Pax, I'm really sorry. I just got a little carried away."

"A little?" Roy and Richy asked in unison, Roy with a disappointing look, and Richy with a smirk.

Pax looked him in the eyes and read him, she could tell he was genuine.

She reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "I know you are, and I know you would have found out eventually." She sighed tiredly, "Everyone does."

"Wow, what did you do?" Wally asked awestruck.

She raised an eyebrow questionably.

"You looked at me, and then I felt like a…warm presence."

She smiled, "I was trying to see if you were for real."

"like if I was lying?"

"Something like that."

"Pax is an empath." Richy explained, "She can feel other's emotions, and if she works hard enough, soon she'll be able to manipulate them too."

"Like she does with shadows?"

"Yep."

Wally looked back towards Pax, "Your dad, whoever the hell he is, has no idea just how amazing his daughter is. No idea what he's missing out on." He shook his head in disbelief.

"You got that right." Roy agreed, placing an arm around Pax's shoulder. Richy smiling along with him

Pax blushed back, and squeezed Wally's hand while simultaneously reaching for Richy's.

Smiling at Wally, she said, "You know, we just may keep you.

But in the misted of their new found friendship, they all missed the frown that marred Bruce's face.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**Short chap, yeah I know. **


End file.
